Looks of Longing
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: With all they had to do in their job, life was chaotic. But, they never knew what the future would hold. Maybe someday, they could be parents. Whether they had children with each other was a different matter. Pete and Myka's thoughts as they watch the father interact with his baby daughter in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I can't describe how much I liked the newest episode of "Warehouse 13"! It was touching and heartfelt. Definitely one of my favorite combinations especially when the right dose of humor is added. Anyway, I don't own the show, the warehouse, or the artifacts. I only own the fics I write, i.e. this one. **

**Enjoy!**

Myka glanced at the father holding his baby and then looked back at Pete. She frowned a little knowing he wanted a family. However, a child running around in the warehouse would spell disaster. Who knew how many things the child could get into? Child locks and baby gates could only keep a child out of so much. And artifacts would be a huge risk. Any number of them could easily hurt a child or better yet a toddler. The agent glanced back at the baby one more time and smiled. Maybe having a child around would not be a completely bad thing after all.

Pete was unable to tear his eyes away from the loving scene in front of him. A father holding his child had to be a one in a billion experience. One Pete may never get. In a way the agent was a little jealous. Sure, seeing Myka pregnant was one thing, but the reality of that happening in the warehouse was risky. They were facing artifacts every day. Any number of the relics could cause harm on anyone. Miscarriage would definitely be a factor in any case they were put on. Besides, just because Pete loved Myka was not a guarantee she felt the same way. She could love someone else, or worse, he could be the tag along friend.

The agents looked away from the father and daughter and looked at each other. They were connected. As partners their lives were fused by secrets and assignments. With all they had to do in their job, life was chaotic. But, they never knew what the future would hold. Maybe someday, they could be parents. Whether they had children with each other was a different matter. Either way, with the case completed, they knew now that they should probably start asking themselves what more they wanted in their lives. Knowing what the other thought, the agents silently turned back to the proud father holding his baby.

Myka's smile faded a little as she decided to end the moment. Lightly she put her hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Hey, let's go." She told him. Pete took one last look at the parent and child before saying, "Okay."

Silently, the agents walked out of the hospital. Neither spoke of the incident again until hours later.

Pete and Myka walked up the steps to the Bed and Breakfast. As she put the key in the lock, Myka turned to Pete and said, "You'll make a great dad someday."

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I reread the first chapter, and felt **_**something **_**needed to be added. So, I came up with this.**

Pete woke up to a faint cry coming from another room. Sliding his hand over his face, he tried to wake up a little before leaving his bed. For the last couple months, neither he nor his wife had gotten much sleep. When they found out they were having a child, they were ecstatic and took every precaution to keep the child safe. Now, the parents faced a new dilemma of keeping the child away from artifacts. The child was by no means able to crawl yet, but when anything new was brought around the baby, he tended to take it and play with it. A trait he had definitely inherited from his father.

The warehouse agent softly padded into the room that held his sleeping son. Gently he picked him up and carried him over to the changing table. Once the child was clean, Pete gently rocked him back to sleep. After placing the baby back in his crib, the agent smiled a little as his son's small hand curled around the agent's finger. He knew that raising his son would be a huge challenge, especially with both boys having to play with or touch any artifact that crossed their paths. Looking at his son though, he knew the rewards would be worth everything he was going through.

Turning toward the door, the agent was stopped when he saw his wife's tired eyes resting on him. She smiled at him, her arms crossed in front of her as she leaned against the door frame. Pete smiled back as he walked toward her.

"You really are a great dad, Pete." She stated quietly. The woman always knew he would be, but seeing him with their son made the statement truer than it ever had been.

"And you're a great mom." Pete stated just as quietly. She smirked slightly while turning her head away.

As the two made their way back to their room and crawled back in bed, Pete whispered in her ear, "I couldn't do this without you Mykes."

**Review!**


End file.
